The Gates of Ark
by XxRaindoshixX
Summary: KandaLavi AU Kanda is a Paranormal Investigator who solves unsolvable mysteries around the world, while simultaneously satiating a personal vendetta against a demon who killed his family. But after meeting The Duke, he learns where his true destiny lies..


**The Gates of Ark  
A Preview of Sorts**

_†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•_

It rained that evening, the day he'd left Edo to begin the rest of his life. It had been a funny kind of rain, a rain that was warm against his skin as it fell from the heavens, the sky shedding the tears that he himself could not. He had held out his hands, and raised his head up to meet the warmth, basking in it, reveling in the way it ebbed away the bitter coldness his body had become so accustomed to months prior to the journey. It had washed away all the sins and weakness of a little boy, and in the presence of this cleansing rain and weeping sky, he'd become a man.

†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•

A pale hand reached into a deep, black pocket as a lean body leaned up against a lamppost, turning midnight eyes upwards towards a sky of matching hue. Letting loose a sharp stream of breath, ("che!") those eyes returned to earth, closing in a rare moment of meditation.

He usually didn't let himself tread upon the memories of his past so carelessly … but tonight had been the first test of control he had lost in a long while. The atmosphere … it had been too overwhelming, and he'd found that his resolve had simply been too weak to withstand such an unexpected attack from his suppressed emotions.

His quiet moment was ruined with the call of a male voice, in a middle octave, that broke through the still night like the cracking of a rifle.

"Ne, Yuu-chan … don't you think this rain is rather warm?"

The pale hand finally pulled out the desired tin case from the depths of the jacket pocket, and, flipping it open, retrieved a thin white stick from the velvet sleeve and balanced it on his lower lip lazily. His other hand struck a match, and with it he lit the end of the rolled, tobacco-filled paper on fire.

The other voice broke through the silence again. "Yuu-chan … you said back in Nepal that you would quit smoking those damn things. Could it be that Yuu-chan was lying to me? Uuaa!!"

Throwing the match on the wet cobblestone beneath him, where it extinguished immediately in a puddle of gathered rainwater, the one called "Yuu-chan" finally responded to his over-dramatic partner, pulling out the cigarette long enough to make his aggravated"Che!" sound again.

"Shut up, Rabbit. Call me by my given name again, and I'll cut you up and leave you to die," his rough voice threatened, resounding loudly over the "rabbit's" mock sobbing. This sobered the dramatic boy, and he quieted, rebuking with a "che!" of his own, copied to the very last molecule of breath from his aloof companion. Yuu shot him a glare at hearing the mockery, but said no more. Instead, he pulled the cigarette to his lips once again and took a long, deep drag, listening to the soft rain splashing on the stones beneath him calmly.

"So mean …" A figure emerged from the darkness to join Yuu in the dull circle of light the gas lamp threw around him, and he looked up slightly to gaze into a glittering, emerald-green eye. "Don't you want to hear how my mission went, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu exhaled, filling the air around the two with curling, transparent clouds of smoke. The one-eyed boy started to cough, fanning the intruding smog out of his personal bubble.

"I do not need to know how your mission went, Lavi. I already know," Yuu deadpanned, taking another long drag.

Lavi cocked his head, his one eye blinking. "Mou, Yuu-chan? Do you stalk me often?"

The Japanese boy could not help but lose his temper at the redhead's latest jibe, a temple pulsating with anger in his forehead as he brought a clenched fist down upon Lavi's head hardly.

"Uuaa!!"

"You idiot! I know how your mission went because I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to show your face to me again, had your mission failed!!"

Lavi pouted, rubbing his head. "Yuu-chan always hits me on the head … what if one of these times, I get amnesia? I won't remember a single word of those books, and Yuu-chan would regret it!"

Yuu, temper already back in check and his face hidden under his usual mask of calm indifference, flicked his cigarette away from him, crushing it under a boot heel as he strode out of their halo of light and back into the darkness once again, Lavi following immediately behind him, still rubbing his head.

"You are lucky I don't use the hilt of Mugen … be grateful I exercise some restraint …"

Lavi, irritated enough to lose his slight fear of the Japanese boy, perfectly imitated his cruel friend's "Che!" once again, as another rebuttal to his remark.

The sound of a sword being drawn was all that was left of the two boys now; the only proof that they had been to this quiet place.

That, and a slightly smoking cigarette-butt, left forgotten on the lonely streets of Seville.

†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•

**Recently discovered D. Gray Man, and have been reading it religiously every since. And I have just three words:**

**Kanda is God.**

**The end.**

**So this is sort-of a preview, in a way ... I'm not entirely sure if I'll post anymore, depending on how much feedback I get from this. And if you're thinking, 'Well, why the hell post it if you're not serious about it?' well, I wanted to show the people who have been eagerly awaiting new updates for "Only Yuichi Kazuki Knows" why I have NOT done said action.**

**Blame it on Kanda's godliness. But not me, who is just a victim to it. Who isn't??**

Return to Top


End file.
